nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Port1967
Welcome Hello Port1967, and welcome to the , the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the File:Work in progress.jpg page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. For a full list of ways you can help, visit Project:Helping out. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! NOBODY (talk) 19:01, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Images Hello! The work in progress image you uploaded, unfortunately, has to be deleted as there is a rule that images unrelated to Nitrome cannot be uploaded on the Nitrome Wiki. This page contains instructions on how to embed images on the Nitrome Wiki without uploading them here. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. -- 20:23, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :It was deleted because it was a personal image, not because it was unrelated to Nitrome. I thought I already told NOBODY this. 22:17, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Welcome! You made a cool user page! If you have any question, please let me know! 16:39, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, nice page! I like the use of polls. :) However, I can't say I like your favorite games. :( :Expect more polls in the future! I loooooove polls. :)Port1967 (talk) 20:30, January 7, 2014 (UTC) 20:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Check this out: User:NTPYTO/Survey 22:14, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Woah that's a lot of polls.Port1967 (talk) 07:43, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Questions Hi Port1967! I saw your message to NOBODY, and thought I'd answer it since it will be a few hours most likely till NOBODY starts editing. There isn't a category for it, but there is a page where you can view any uncategorized pages . As you can see, the page is empty, because all of our pages have categories. 20:12, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Recurring (something) Hi, Port1967. You don't need to add the recurring categories to articles that don't appear outside their series. For example, the flies are recurring enemies as their very same sprite appears on Pest Control, NMD and others. But a jelly star from Swindler only appears on its series (Swindler) as there's no similar sprite for them. I mean, just because there are entities with the same name doesn't mean they all are "recurring". Hope I helped. 18:24, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Stub templates and opinions For the purposes of Nitrome Wiki, Template:Stub is placed before the navbox template. In the case of the Tanked Up articles you've recently created, the stub template would be placed before , like: I know some wikis (including Wikipedia) put the stub template after the navbox, and that might be the case for you. To be frank, it doesn't matter which style the wiki chooses as long as they are consistent with the placement. On the other hand, this may not be the case for you, but either way, I just wanted to let you know. Also, I noticed many your pages about the tracks in Tanked Up have opinion oriented information on them - eg. "This level is very hard." Such information is subjective and disrupts neutral point of view. There are ways to hint a level is hard by writing about the things that make it difficult - but not stating directly that the level is difficult. For instance, if the level is difficult because the track is very thin and goes over lava, you could write, "This track involves going over lava on a thin track." Note how this sentence doesn't directly say that the track is difficult, but implies its difficulty by stating a fact. 18:58, January 12, 2014 (UTC) You are welcome! ( okay I know it's boring to repeat the heading ,but ) You're welcome :) Test Subject fan (talk) 19:12, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Friend request in Nitrome.com Hi port! In Nitrome.com my nickname is Superyoshibros! Do you want to add me there as a friend? :) ''Find the mystery'' Port, I see in Nitrome Fan Fiction blog post you are putting some answers that you do not put in the real Find the mystery. If you do not say an answer in the blog post, you can not win. By the way, hi port! xD Superyoshibros20 (talk) 19:11, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Robots Hello! I noticed how you were adding "Category:Robots" to several pages for enemies. Unfortunately, the category states that it lists Nitrome characters who are robots. Unfortunately, enemies aren't characters, and thus, they would not be categorically classified as robots. Just thought I would point this out.-- 17:40, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Polls I was looking at your userpage and noticed that you have unnecessary and tags surrounding your polls. To create a poll, you only need to put your question, followed by all possible answers on separate lines between and tags, like this: Which Nitrome feed do you primarily check for updates? Blog Facebook Twitter Nitrome Wiki Other The choose and option tags are not needed and are in fact completely irrelevant to how the poll works. I just noticed the main page used them as well when in fact they shouldn't, so I removed them. The previous polls you added shouldn't be affected regardless, but it might save you some time from having to manually type in a bunch of extra tags/searching up the extra tags when creating your next poll. (Nice job with the polls, by the way.) 09:12, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Cookie Userbox I saw that you used my cookie clicker userbox. Since you like cookie clicker classic and not the regular cookie clicker, I made a specific userbox for you. Polls Hi Port! I noticed how you began switching to adding a poll option every day instead of a new poll everyday. I would like to point out that adding an option to your poll resets all the votes on your poll. What I would suggest is that you try to put down full polls instead of an option every day, as this will make it easier for people to participate, as now in order to participate they have to wait a certain amount of days for all the poll options to be added, instead of immediately being able to be added. Just a suggestion, as this would perhaps attract more people, as your past three polls have only two votes, compared to your other polls which have lots of votes. -- 13:03, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Port! Will you ever go back on the Sling Fanon Wiki again? Jgarrard (talk) 06:55, April 24, 2015 (UTC)Jgarrard